adonde me fui a meter?
by kuro tsuki uchiha
Summary: zetsu es un chico de 15 años que conoce a la temida organisacion de terroristas y mafiosos akatsuki ellos lo reclutan y tiene que pasar sus dias "entrenando" con el pervertido de madara es mi primera historia es algo rara y no se hacer resumenes como se dan cuenta
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primera historia no soy buena en gramática así que discúlpenme si esta medio retorcida aunque esta mas retorcida la historia

se que esta algo corto pero los haré mas largos se los prometo

también me quiero disculpar por revolver el español latino y castellano pero se me quedo como costumbre yo de pequeña vivía en Madrid y después regrese a México así que una disculpa de mi idioma _"pendejes"_

* * *

Hola me llamo zetsu tengo 15 años voy en segundo semestre de bachillerato en Kusagakure (la aldea de la hierva explicaciones al final),mis padres trabajan constantemente por lo que casi no los veo. soy muy antipático con la gente no aprendí muy bien a socializar por dos razones la primera como les dije no conviví con casi nadie en mi infancia solo un mayordomo y una que otra gente amigos de mis padres y la segundo mi aspecto por alguna rebuscada razón mi piel es de dos colores blanco y negro además de tener el cabello color verde y como si fuera poco mis ojos son amarillos gracias a esto no muchos niños se acercaban a mi y ahora yo los he llegado a tratar como basuras humanas. pero veamos donde comenzó todo este lió.

Yo me encontraba en un restaurante almorzando con mis padres ellos habían pedido un gabinete algo lejos ya que el ruido los desconcertaba en su trabajo habían llegado tarde para variar mientras ellos hablaban de trabajo y comían yo me dedicaba a ver a las personas eran pocas aparecer no es muy común que las familias se reúnan en las tardes en un restaurante eso lo dejan para la noche de pronto algo llama mi atención unos hombres entran al lugar los llevan a un gabinete enfrente y alado del nuestro todos llevan traje son 8 tíos y una mujer hasta ella lleva un traje con falda todos esos tíos son raros me les quedo viendo unos segundos después vuelvo la mirada hacia mis padres que están en la computadora y entre bocados escriben,me levanto

-voy a suicidarme en el baño con un jabón- digo haber su así me asen caso pero lo único que recibo es un "no te tardes mucho" en ese momento quise contestar un " no te preocupes mama me hago en el retrete y en cuanto mi cara este azul regreso" lamentablemente seria desperdiciar saliva así que solo me fui al baño ya ahí me lave la cara tenia ganas de irme pero mis padres se tomarían mal por desperdiciar _nuestro tiempo en familia _en ese momento entra alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos volteo a ver quien es y para mi sorpresa es uno de esos tipos de traje tiene el cabello color carbón y largo hasta la espalda baja sus ojos son del mismo color se pone a un lado mío a lavarse las manos nota que lo miro mientras me seco la cara con la toalla y me dirige una sonrisa yo solo me sonrojo y desvió la mirada,pero que me pasa nunca me avía puesto así dejo la toalla y salgo del baño trato de quitar esa sonrisa de mi cabeza pero mi mente no la suelta. llego mis padres están listos para irse tomo mi mochila y salgo tras ellos al llegar a mi casa me dispongo a hacer la tarea soy un anti social no un idiota hasta ahora llevo buen promedio cuando la termino voy hacia el invernadero que esta en el patio trasero hay me la paso la mayoría del día me gustan mucho las plantas y también convino con ellas.

-joven amo ya es hora de dormir-me dice el mayordomo sacándome de mis pensamientos aparecer me entretenido mucho aquí.

-ya voy- digo levantándome para ir dentro de la casa.

Al otro día me levanto para ir a la escuela me pongo mi uniforme mi uniforme es un pantalón negro camisa blanca de manga corta que lleva el escudo a un lado el escudo son tres hojas de hierba voy a una escuela privada por lo que nos obligan a llevarlo junto con una mochila negra de lado con el escudo de la escuela salgo de mi casa algo apurado ya que se me ha hecho tarde al llegar a la escuela noto un coche negro pero lo paso de largo llego al salón por suerte no ha llegado el profesor voy ha sentarme mi lugar esta cerca de la ventana, puedo ver mas tranquilo el auto de la entrada veo salir de el edificio a un hombre de cabello naranja y subir al auto para después irse en ese momento entra la coordinadora todos se sientan y prestan atención.

-buenos días muchachos hoy se integra un compañero nuevo entra por favor –la hace un ademán mera después ver a un chico rubio de cabello largo y atado en una coleta alta lleva un fleco que cubre su ojo izquierdo es delgado lleva unos lentes negros-Deidara –dice la profesora a modo que se quite los lentes revelando unos ojos azul celeste todas las chicas se quedan embobadas con el chico.

-hola mi nombre es Deidara tengo 16 años espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes señoritas hmp- dice el rubio dedicándoles una sonrisa envolver con la que las deja sin aliento por hay se olle a un chico gritar _que no te llevas con chicos_-por supuesto que no eso es perder el tiempo con sus estupideces hmp- dice para mirar al dueño del comentario.

-bien Deidara siéntate ...junto a zetsu –dice indicándole el lugar junto a mi yo tuerzo los ojos y dirijo mi cara hacia la ventana

después de esas agobiantes clases llega la ora del descanso salgo de el salón me dirijo a un árbol lo subo rápidamente el árbol esta cortado de la parte superior que le de muy bien el sol las ramas son altas por lo que esconden muy bien a lo curiosos que se asoman desde abajo siempre me gusto comer ahí era algo relajare además de que nadie me molesta

-ola - oigo desde abajo del árbol bajo la mirada encontrándome a el chico rubio y a otros dos tipos que en cuanto captan mi atención suben y se sientan junto a mi

* * *

bueno acepto comentarios,criticas,regaños,dangos,ukes violables,semes violadores,yuristas de todo...niños tambien de preferencia de 7 a 10 años ...sin comentarios de esto ultimo¬¬

Kusagakure= no se me ocurría otra aci que taraaa.

bachillerato= algunos la conocen como preparatoria o high school.


	2. Chapter 2

es algo corto pero prometo subir otro mañana

es que estoy en periodo de exámenes

y de remate me mandaron a ver un psicólogo

* * *

-ola hmp- oigo desde abajo del árbol bajo la mirada encontrándome a el chico rubio y a otros dos tipos que en cuanto captan mi atención suben y se sientan junto a mi (lo se puse cuentan error humano)

-que quieren-dijo muy cortante el peli-verde

-Joder que humor te traes –habla el peliblanco oji-lila

-cálmate Hidan- habla el otro chico azabache-yo soy Itachi uchiha el es Hidan- extiende su mano en forma de saludo la cual se estrecha con el bicolor

-un gusto- habla el chico oji-dorado _" se parece mucho a el" _los jóvenes pasaron un tiempo conversando para despues oír la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso

-bueno nos retiramos un placer zetsu que les valla bien-se levanta el ojinegro junto con el albino y se pierden en la entrada de el edificio

-y dime que te parecieron mis amigos zetsu hmp -pregunto el oji-azul caminando junto a su amigo por los pasillos de la escuela

-algo locos pero agradables ...en que semestre van ellos-respondió y pregunto ala vez el blanquinegro

-Hidan va en tercer semestre e Itachi en cuarto hmp –respondió desinteresadamente el rubio

Despues de esa platica los dos chicos entraron al salón encontrándose a cierto hombre de cabellos largos y lacios con piel blanca en extremo

-así que Deidara es el estudiante nuevo que alegría llegas en el momento exacto pensaba hacer un examen practico al grupo-al decir esto el profesor se relamió los labios

-bueno podre mostrar todo lo que mi maestro me ha enseñado hmp- hablo el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad para despues pasar de largo junto a zetsu

-bueno chocos tomen sus batas y lentes y diríjanse al laboratorio-(esta por demás decir que orochimaru da química pero para los que aun no la captaban)todos asieron lo ordenado y se encaminaron al laboratorio –formen parejas para entrar –ordeno en el camino varias chicas se acercaron a Deidara con la escusa de que el no sabia nada por ser nuevo a lo que el chico respondió que ya hacia pareja con el oji-dorado el cual se sorprendió al oírlo ya que no recordaba cuando avía aceptado ya dentro del salón todos se sentaban con su pareja (de laboratorio¬¬)

-eres bueno en química-pregunto el bicolor ya sentado en su mesa correspondiente

-si aunque no me comparo a sasori no danna tampoco soy tan sesos hmp - respondió el oji-azul

-Hmp...Deidara de donde conoces a orochimaru- ya los dos se encontraban apunto de terminar el trabajo con los químicos (WTF a mi no me dejan ni tocar la cocina sin temer a una explosión y a ellos les dan químicos ...yo quiero ir a esa prepa seria feliz aria arte efímero instantáneamente ~_~)

-fue amigo de mi danna ase algún tiempo pero algo salió mal y no se le volvió a ver no recuerdo bien era muy pequeño hmp-el rubio se notaba concentrado en la formula y no muy cómodo con el tema -zetsu tienes quince cierto?-dejo todos los frascos y lo encaro para ver asentir con la cabeza al chico-me gustaría saber mas sobre mi nuevo amigo-sonrió amigablemente

-pues...soy hijo unico mis padres son adictos al trabajo me gusta el color verde me gustan mucho la vegetación-dijo el menor

-ya veo dime te gustaría...-se callo inmediatamente despues de ver a orochimaru acercarse

-veo que ya terminaron se pueden retirar si gustan-dijo el profesor para despues pasar su lengua por sus labios eso mes su permanente sonrisa pervertida hiso que a los jóvenes les recorriera un escalofrió y salieran apresuradamente

-despídeme de Itachi y Hidan yo ya me voy-el peli-verde se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano

-cuídate hmp- el rubio se giro y aparentemente se dirigía a la cafetería faltaban diez minutos para la hora de salida

Desconocido

Dei: ola-el rubio tenia el teléfono entre la mejilla y la oreja mientras meneaba un café con las manos

¿?: averiguaste algo-la vos era grabe y firme

Dei: si- fue la unica respuesta

¿?:iré por ustedes-se oyó al otro hombre antes de colgar

Dei: tu siempre tan impaciente-el joven cerro el aparato mientras tomaba un trago de su café

* * *

¿que le iva a decir dei a zetsu antes de que llegara el remedo de pedofilo?

¿quien era esa persona con la que dei ablaba?

aclaraciones por Mensaje Pribado

en lo ultimo me dio flogera escribir deidara


	3. Chapter 3

Ola lose les prometí uno nuevo hace unos días pero tenia examen de algebra y no dormí por estudiar y me cortaron y pintaron el cabello las tijeras me cortaron las grandes ideas y el peróxido me mato las pequeñas pero me veo genial me lo corte estilo Hidan y me lo pinte rojo sasori pero ya les traigo el nuevo capitulo

se lo dedico a:

_**Hika uchiha hatake**_

_**Aoi-hatake .n. 26**_

* * *

Esa misma tarde despues de la misteriosa llamada tres jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada del instituto al que asistían barias chicas muertas de vergüenza se despedían de ellos lo que hacia que desearan irse de ahí mas rápido en ese momento llego un auto negro de vidrios polarizados (les daría marca pero no se de autos ) los chicos entraron y el auto arranco dirigiéndose a una inmensa mansión en la puerta esperándolos se encontraba un hombre de aspecto duro piel morena llevaba puesta una capucha dejando ver solo sus ojos verdes opaco se notaba algo enojado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-Madara nos espera en su oficina-su vos era grave y áspera

-hmp-respondió el chico peli-negro y los cuatro dispusieron a entrar a la mansión ya dentro se dirigieron a una puerta al fondo del pacillo dentro de esta se encontraba un estudio con estantes repletos de libros al centro de esta y dándole la espalda a una inmensa ventana se encontraba un escritorio y un hombre sentado en este

-tardaron...que información me tienen-hablo el hombre que permanecía sentado y oculto en la oscuridad el chico rubio dio un paso al frente y de dispuso a hablar con la mirada de todos enzima y un documento en mano

-Madara-sama...-trago saliva y se dispuso a leer tal documento- zetsu va en segundo semestre tiene quince años le gusta la flora y fauna sus padres son aficionados con su trabajo –callo meditando algún dato faltante

-algún problema- pregunto el azabache mayor

-si...orochimaru esta ahí- hablo Itachi sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación

-con que ahí se esconde ese animal rastrero...si no hay madamas de que hablar se puede ir -se notaba que Madara no estaba feliz con la ultima sorpresa dada por su sobrino -hablaremos en otro momento Kakuzu retírate también los cuatro asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un peli-verde se encontraba llegando a su propia casa

-joven zetsu dese comer algo-pregunto el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia

-no gracias estaré en mi cuarto-informo el chico subiendo las escaleras, ya en su habitación dejo su mochila y se cambio de ropa ,se recostó en su cama hoy había sido un día algo raro pero productivo en cierta forma avía conocido a tres tipos que no parecían ser tan idiotas por lo menos dos (Itachi y Deidara) y había sacado buena nota en química aunque su maestro fuera un odioso le alegraba, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. No tenia tarea iría a pasear un rato para entretenerse y pasar el tiempo tomo su celular llaves y cartera se despidió de su mayordomo y salió de la casa. el sol estaba en lo alto era un buen día para pasarlo con seres queridos "si tan solo tuviera alguno" agacho la cabeza y comenzo a caminar apoco reto llego al centro comercial "un helado no estaría mal " pensó y tomo rumbo e un McDonald's

-e mira rubia ahí esta el niño- aviso un albino cerca de una fuente

-hmp vamos ...por cierto Hidan-el rubio se levanto y empujo a su compañero a la fuente-NO ME LLAMES RUBIA ! jodido religioso hmp - y junto con el peli-negro fueron hacia zetsu

-MALDITA RUBIA SIN PECHOS ME LA BAS A PAGAR-grito a todo pulmón el oji-lila escurriendo y corrió asía sus dos compañeros

-ola zetsu hmp- el mencionado se giro a verlos sorprendido

-ola que hacen por aquí-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-nada vinimos a distraernos un rato-hablo el oji-negro

Malditos putos de mierda ...ola-hable el abuelito cofa cof peli-blanco dedicándole solo lo ultimo a el oji-dorado

-tenias calor o algo así?- zetsu no podía contener la risa Hidan se veía tan ridículo y su cara estaba roja de rabia

-Y tu que hacías por acá- el oji-azul intervino cambiando el tema

-a pues venia a perder el tiempo y se me ocurrió comprar un helado para refrescarme aunque la idea de hidan es mas ingeniosa- pico un poco al canoso

-jodanse malditos paganos de mierda Jashin-sama los castigara-(ya se avía tardado en mencionarlo no?)los otros no le tomaron importancia aunque zetsu se pregunto quien era ese tal Jashin pero lo dejo pasar

-bueno que les parece ir a el parque un rato hmp - los tres jóvenes asintieron y todos de dirigieron a el parque en el camino platicaban y recordaban el chapuzón del peli-blanco

-pero ustedes de donde se conocen-zetsu tenia esa cosquilla desde hace tiempo los tres avían entrado ese día al el instituto y parecían conocerse de años pero no de ser primos o algo eran completamente diferentes

-de varias partes casa, trabajo, amigos-contesto el albino se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol el rubio estaba recargado en el mismo árbol junto con el azabache y el peli-verde este ultimo los miro en forme de que se lo explicaran

-trabajamos juntos vivimos juntos y nuestros amigos son los mismos en su mayoría-explico sencillamente el oji-negro aun con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando la brisa de los pinos los tres chicos compartieron una sonrisa como si se tratase de una broma privada confundiendo mas al menor

-ya veo- musito el oji-dorado para luego se levanto -chicos me tengo que ir se me hace tarde pero los veo mañana- se despidió el bicolor los chicos lo despidieron con un ademan de la mano y se fue.

Al llegar este a casa se encontró todo tranquilo su mayordomo lo recibió como siempre con una reverencia y le informo que sus padres no cenarían con el ya que tenían que ver a un importantísimo cliente lo cual le resbalo y pidió que le llevaran su cena a la recamara, despues de cenar se dio una ducha se puso su pijama y se recostó a pensar eran las nueve y media algo temprano para dormir pero de repente algo le cruzo en la mente. Ese hombre que avía conocido en el restaurante se veía algo mayor pero no tanto recordaba esa sonrisa esos ojos que se veían llenos de bondad (querido zetsu me apena decirte que ese no era el verdadero uchiha Madara el vil demonio que adoraría que me adoptara¬¬) no podía creer que con una sola sonrisa lo hubiera cautivado ajito la cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos y apago la luz

Al otro día iba temprano a la escuela cuando de pronto encontró a sus amigos esperando en la puerta principal

-ola chicos que esperan-hablo el peli-verde ya cerca de ellos y comenzando a caminar dentro del edificio

-Pues a ti a quien mas hmp- se notaban felices (Deidara y Hidan) y tranquilos en ese momento zona la campana y los jóvenes se despidieron

-que tenemos hmp- el rubio se notaba distraído

-arte-al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos al oír esa respuesta por parte del menor y apresuro el paso y por ay te cuento que-volvió a callarse zetsu lo miro raro hasta que volteo y se encontró con el pedofi...cof sensei de química

-Deidara te robo unos minutos a zetsu –hablo el "sensei" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-hmp- fue la unica respuesta por parte de este para despues ver alejarse a zetsu siendo casi arrastrado por orochimaru y enseguida tomo otro camino diferente a su salón

-que necesita sensei-zetsu se encontraba en la oficina de orochimaru completamente confundido y aterrado

-veras zetsu necesito un favor- el "¿hombre?" Se relamió los labios

* * *

Jajá se han de ver enojado de que terminara verdad?

Pero...

Que le quería decir a zetsu(nuevamente antes de ser interrumpido por el remedo de lagartija otraves ) nuestro querido Deidara (ya no tengo flojera :3)

A donde iba Deidara?

Que favor quiere orochimaru?

Lo averiguaran en el siguiente cap.


	4. Chapter 4

hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 me costo mas de una semana espero que les guste me costo mucho y ya verán la razón mis musas no podían concebir vomite? una ves créanme a sido la cosa mas difícil que he hecho en la vida por otro lado aprove álgebra con 6...pero aprobé o no?

* * *

-que necesita sensei-zetsu se encontraba en la oficina de orochimaru completamente confundido y aterrado

-veras zetsu necesito un favor- el "¿hombre?" Se relamió los labios –estoy haciendo un experimento sobre las reacciones y comportamientos humanos me gustaría empezar con trigo-cerro la puerta con seguro sin que se diera cuenta el joven y se posiciono a frente a el peli-verde quien dio un paso hacia atrás-siempre me llamaste la atención-cada vez se acercaba mas y zetsu retrocedía hasta que choco con pared- no te la pasaras mal zetsu si coperas veras que sentirás mucho placer- sus ojos tenían un resplandor entre lujuria y malicia

-y-yo no...l-lo cre-creo- trato de zafarse pero en un dos por tres tenia las muñecas apresadas contra la pared por el otro hombre (AVISO URGENTE: aun no se sabe la procedencia de orochimaru las fuentes indican que es hombre ,serpiente, pedófilo entre otras cosas. las investigaciones siguen pendientes los científicos aun no saben que decir.) y rápidamente sus labios fueron apresados por los del basta...cof cof profesor "que demonios" zetsu no sabia que hacer para soltarse orochimaru trataba de mater su lengua mordiendo sutilmente el labio inferior del peli-verde mientras el trataba de soltar sus muñecas a lo que el captor apretaba mas "solo puedo hacer una cosa...

* * *

_**EN OTRO LUGAR (apuesto que las deje súper picadas o picados)**_

Deidara se encontraba corriendo entre los pasillos del instituto se paro súbitamente frente a un salon, regulariso su respiración y toco la puerta "pasen" se escucho del otro lado.

-disculpe me permitiría a uchiha Itachi hmp-el oji-azul solo asomo la mitad del cuerpo a lo que el profesor dirigió una mirada de aprobación hacia el joven azabache este al instante se levanto y salió rápidamente (con estilo es obvio no?)

-que quieres Deidara- pregunto ya fuera de el salón

-no tengo tiempo ben vamos por Hidan hmp -y volvió a correr solo que con el uchiha atrás

-jodanse -se veía a Hidan salir y encaminarse hacia la dirección con toda la tranquilidad del mundo seguramente había hecho enojar al profesor pero eso no importaba en este momento

-Hidan!-grito Deidara lo cogió del brazo y corrió a otro lado junto con Itachi y llevando a rastras a el peliblanco

-que chingados suéltame puta rubia-decía Hidan tratando de seguirles el paso para no terminar trapeando el pasillo con su ropa

-solo corre Hidan es urgente hmp -quedaba por demás los insultos resaltando que debía ser una situación seria.

* * *

_**Regresando a la oficina**_

"solo puedo hacer una cosa"

Zetsu rápidamente mordió el labio inferior de su atacante quien ante el dolor soltó su agarre del oji-dorado

-maldito mocoso-le dio un buen golpe a zetsu dejándolo en el suelo aun recargado en la pared –yo lo quería hacer por las buenas pero ahora-al decir esto se inca frente a zetsu y tiro de sus cabellos hacia atrás

-s-suéltame- al decir esto el peli-verde trato de quitar las manos de su cabello con lo que solo recibió otro golpe que logro partirle el labio el otro se encimo sobre zetsu y comenzo a lamer y mordisquear su cuello en un alto reflejo el menor metió las manos pero su atacante las volvió a posicionar arriba de su cabeza estaba en la parte mas clara de su cuerpo dejando marcas rojas en el camino zetsu se revolvía pero el cuerpo de orochimaru sobre el suyo le impedía el mucho movimiento el culebrillo estaba apunto de meter su mano debajo de la camisa del otro cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron los tres chicos todo fue rápido alcabor de unos segundos Hidan y Deidara se avían llevado a zetsu mientras en la oficina estaba Itachi tenia a el oji-verde tomado del cuello y lo presionaba contra la pared

-no me sorprende de ti orochimaru siempre has sido así, pero te recuero que Madara ya puso el ojo en el así que o te alejas o te alejamos tu elijes- el oji-negro soltó al otro y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo en el suelo

-me gustaría saber por que lo quiere acaso un capricho?-el mayor se levanto y se acomodo la camisa pero antes de recuperarse otro puñetazo se estampo contra su estomago dejándolo de nuevo en el piso

-no es de tu incumbencia-al decir esto el uchiha cerro la puerta del despacho y se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros

* * *

Tres chicos se encontraban en los pacillos dos de ellos llevaban a rastras al tercero

- ha...debemos ir mas...rápido hmp -el rubio trataba de ir lo mas rápido posible pero con zetsu así era imposible

-ave rubia trae aquí-y de un movimiento Hidan lo cargo en el hombro y así pudiendo ir mas rápido suerte que no se cruzaron con nadie en el camino hasta el baño, al llegar recargaron a zetsu en una pared mientras Deidara mojaba una toalla( de las que hay para secarse las manos) y se la extendía en la cara para que pudiera reaccionar (estaba en shock y no lo culpo yo estaría peor: con una puta bayoneta camino a matar a orochimaru) en ese momento entro Itachi y el golpe hiso reaccionar a el peli-verde quien se levanto y como rayo fue al escusado a vomitar seguido de el oji-azul que le daba palmaditas en la espalda el azabache y el albino se quedaron afuera.

-como esta?- el azabache recogió la toalla del piso gracias a la apresurada ida del el rubio y el bicolor al escusado

-hmp acaba de reaccionar significa que esta bien no?- el oji-violeta se notaba ya mas tranquilo

-tiene el labio roto- Itachi miraba unas cuantas manchas de sangre en la toalla, despues de unos minutos el oji-azul y oji-dorado salieron del apartado de los escusados y se dirigieron al lavamanos zetsu abrió la llave junto agua con las manos y se la echo en la cara pronto vio caer gotas color rojizo y notando su herida en el labio inferior nadie comento nada y el día paso tranquilo orochimaru no se presento a sus clases y la escuela acabo y los chicos se despidieron

Zetsu entro a su casa y agradeció internamente que sus padres le prestaran la mínima pisca de atención subió rápidamente a su habitación y inmediatamente se dio una ducha el simple hecho de recordar le asqueaba

* * *

En otra mansión no muy lejos se encontraban nuevamente tres jóvenes sentados en la sala ninguno hablaba solo miraban al vacio

-ahora ustedes que les pasa porque tan callados- dijo otro hombre de piel azulada mientras se sentaba esperando una respuesta

-de seguro ya hicieron otra idiotez y Madara se enojo - se unió a la conversación un hombre moreno de ojos verses

-no lo creo ya se hubieran ido a resguardar tras un banquero militar-un pelirrojo entro junto con un peli naranja con la cara llena de piercings

-ya hablen que hicieron- se oyó al peli naranja de la forma mas autoritaria posible

-hmp no es que hayamos hecho algo sino que permitimos que casi pasara algo-hablo el uchiha aun sin mucho humor

-es sobre la misión que Madara les asigno-pregunto el oji-miel (sasori)

-aja sasori no danna hmp- el rubio se oía asustado

Si no recuerdo mal tuvieron ayer un problema con cierto individuo ahí no?- hablo el oji-verde

-orochimaru joder – se avía tardado el peli-blanco en hablar por otro lado sasori se tenso

-hubo otro problema con el- Itachi era callado pero esto era extremo para todos

-prefieren que lo oiga aquí o me lo dirán en la cara- de pronto apareció el imponente uchiha Madara tras ellos y con una cara de pocos amigos

* * *

yase los cargo el payaso

que hará madara al enterarse?

por otro lado quisiera darles un aviso

tal ves deje la historia inconclusa razones:

1: mis padres me regañan y me estoy hartando de oírlos.

2:no creo tener talento para esto

3: creo que deveria fingir ser normal y así tal ves me puedan aceptar las personas

4: el chico que me gusta no le gusta el anime y por lo tanto apenas y me dirige la palabra

como les dije esto es un ** tal ves** sigo considerando dejarlo a alguien que lo pueda completar y me duele saber que estos son los extremos a los que llegamos por ser aceptados por los hipocritas que fingen ser amigos


	5. Chapter 5

Ola saben creo que mis musas an regresado así que aquí tienen todo mi esfuerzo y amor

gracias a **AOI-HATAKE.N.26 **

**GRACIAS POR AYUDARME **

**LOS AMOOOOOOOOOMOMOMOMOMO...lo siento se me rayo el caset **

* * *

-prefieren que lo oiga aquí o me lo dirán en la cara- de pronto apareció el imponente uchiha Madara tras ellos y con una cara de pocos amigos

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron la mayoría y no era para menos preferirían mil cosas antes de estar en problemas con el uchiha

-¿Entonces?- pregunto de nuevo el uchiha mayor

-aah p-pues creo que deberían ha-blarlo a solas así q-que l-os dejamos-Y despues de la sugerencia de el tés azul todos salieron corriendo, dejando solos a los tres chicos y su jefe

-Pues lo que pasó fue que...-y así comenzo el relato que tal que les traía muerte, de no ser por que el hombre se levanto sin decir nada y salió de la mansión sin decir palabra pero con el ceño claramente fruncido

* * *

De ese incidente ya había pasado un mes, las heridas de Zetsu habían sanado y Orochimaru no se había vuelto a parar en la escuela y los chico habían hecho una gran amistad

-eh Zetsu ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a la fiesta de invierno? Hmp -pregunto el rubio durante el receso

-no sé si me dejen ir, además no me gustan mucho las fiestas-hablo el bicolor agachando la cabeza

-joder ven estarás con nosotros-el albino acababa de llegar

-pero...ay al diablo si voy-el oji-dorado se decidía y los otros dos jóvenes sonrieron

-recuerda que es una fiesta de disfraces estilo siglo XV(ya saben vestidos esponjados, fracs antifaces de media cara ) así que es con traje formal- El uchiha había aparecido y les había causado un infarto

-haaa! Por Jashin ¡¿de donde chingados saliste maldita comadreja?!-Y el religioso casi iba a dar al suelo

-estoy aquí desde antes que tu-habló el ojinegro antes de que la campana sonara y los jóvenes se tuvieran que despedir, despues de las tediosas clases y unas cuantas rabietas del Jashinista, a la salida Zetsu había llegado a casa y rápidamente subió a buscar el mentado disfraz

-mmm veamos donde esta el antifaz- decía el bicolor mientras buscaba en su armario

* * *

Mientras otro lugar o casa

-rubia ¿Dónde chingados están mis cervezas?-El albino gritaba histérico mientras entraba a la sala

-¡En el mismo lugar que están mis lentes! Hmp-grito el rubio desde la cocina

-¿en el microondas?-Preguntó el jashinista

-¿en el que?-El rubio abrió dicho aparato y efectivamente ahí se encontraban las gafas completamente derretidas -al diablo Hidan se lo diré a Kakuzu para que me compre unas nuevas hmp-(seamos realistas ni por que le pidieran un cacahuate a Kakuzu se los compraría)

-joder no, rubia no es necesario yo te compro unas nuevas mañana-se notaba al oji-violeta totalmente aterrado(y no es para menos cuando Kakuzu se enterara lo castigaría jujuju lo sé piensen mal)

-ustedes dos prepárense para la fiesta-pasaba por ahí cierto pelirrojo impaciente

-Sí, Sasori no danna hmp-el oji-azul corrió a su habitación buscando su propio disfraz

y así pasaron la tarde entre disfraces, antifaces y peleas pero milagrosamente estuvieron a tiempo listos pera la fiesta.

Al llegar se lograba apreciar el esmero y la organización era precisa. El evento seria en un salón de fiestas que estaba dividido en dos, la primera parte era dentro de este y la segunda en un hermoso patio trasero que tenia un laberinto(estilo Alicia en el país de las maravillas) eso enfocado en las parejas de enamorados, todos los invitados comenzaban a llegar

-nos dispersaremos un rato ok?-sugirió el uchiha menor a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones dejando solos al albino, al rubio, y al azabache, los tres esperaron en la puerta hasta que el joven peli-verde llegara, después los tres entraron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al patio trasero y al llegar vieron hermosas fuentes con diferentes figuras y formas y los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a platicar y a reír

* * *

Zetsu pov's

-voy por ponche ¿Alguien más quiere?-pregunto poniéndome de pie, los chicos negaron y comencé a dirigirme hacia adentro. Todo era algo confuso, ver a las personas con los antifaces, pero después de un tiempo me voy acostumbrando estaba apunto de entrar pero fui jalado a una parte del laberinto todo estaba oscuro solo se veía una sombra gracias a la luna -¿quien eres tu?...¿que quieres?-al no obtener respuesta fruncí el ceño, la sombra comenzo a acercarse, no me podía mover quería saber quien era pero también quería salir de ahí, rápidamente sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano y volvía a jalarme era al mismo tío, ahora estábamos mas adentro pero la luna iluminaba mejor pude notar el cabello largo y negro conocía ese cabello pero ¿De dónde? Esos ojos como perlas negras los conocía ¿Pero de dónde demonios?, fui sacado de mis pensamientos gracias a unos labios que me besaban, al separarse de mi el hombre sonrió entonces recordé esa sonrisa amable, cálida, era la persona del restaurante aquella por la cual me sonroje aquella ves.

-sabes te ves muy mono cuando te sonrojas-su voz era profunda, envolvente, no podía dejarlo de ver.

-tu...-enserio no podía hablar estaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos, aún siendo negros los notaba brillar, eran mas negros que la misma noche. Comenzó a abrazarme por la cintura, a pegar nuestros cuerpos y volvió a besarme solo que esta vez con mas pasión y desesperación, mordió mi labio inferior y en cuanto la abrí metió su lengua era como la ultima vez ¿Me estaban forzando? ¿Por que no me resistía? Ese tipo de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza cuando regrese a la realidad (dame la receta para yo poder regresar ya voy un año acá lo se soy una rompe romances ¬¬U) estábamos sentados en el pasto pegados a un muro de puros arbustos me solté rápidamente y sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla era una lagrima ¿Por que lloraba? Lo primero que hice fue pegarle una tortada-tu...¿Quién te crees para hacer eso?-mi voz estaba quebrada, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, pronto deje de estar en el pasto ahora los papeles se invertían estaba sentado en sus piernas con mi cara en el hueco de su cuello ¿Por que no me iba de ahí? La cabeza me explotaría con tantas preguntas dentro, mis lagrimas no dejaban de brotar

-shhh tranquilo-me decía este hombre mientras daba palmaditas en mi espalda. levante mi cara y pude ver un antifaz parecido al de el fantasma de la opera , tus manos seguían abrazándome por la cintura, dude un poco pero al final te la quite con suma delicadeza tu rostro era el mismo, no resistí y comencé a acariciar tu mejilla sentí la necesidad se intensificar nuestro contacto con un beso...

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy les traeré algo en unos días y si Jashin sama me ayuda en unas horas bueno ahora los anuncios del día- la autora hace una señal y comienzan a entrar algunos miembros de Akatsuki(Hidan, Kakuzu, pein, sasori, Deidara ,Madara, Itachi)

-ola nuestr s queridos fans hoy venimos a hacer un anuncio importante- habla el mas sexy de Akatsuki

-claro esta hablamos de el cumpleaños numero 15 de nuestra autora-al decir esto sacan una cartelera que dice "feliz cumpleaños"

-joder no quiso que le asiéramos fiesta-Hidan a un extremo haciendo berrinche

-Hidan- dijo el tesorero a un lado del mencionado

Si kuzu-chan-el albino estaba algo coquetón

-cierra la boca-ya se esperaba algo así

-yo quiero regalo algo neos algo como un finic( no se muy bien como se diga o escriba pero me entienden no?)

-bueno cambiando de tema seguimos con otros anuncios-Deidara le da un empujón a el Akatsuki sexy

-Ok una aclaración los que se encontraban en la fiesta eran madara,zetsu,deidara,sasori,hidan,kakuzu,itachi,kisame,pein,nagato-se queda en las nubes

-Joder no era algo obvio- el uchiha menor sorprendiendo a todos-perdón se me salió el lado Hidan intenten convivir con el una semana y sabrán que es mas tortura que el mangekio-habla el uchiha todos miran al peli naranja

-ha si ave-mira una ojo y se sonroja violentamente -el siguiente anuncio lo dará Madara-dice pasándole la hoja

-ave...-mira mas de cerca la hoja

-k viejo te presto unos lentes o una lupa-la escritora bromea con el líder

-mocosa irrespetuosa para que te lo sepas lo mejor de mi son mis ojos-haba orgulloso de si mismo

-u zetsu ni te ilusiones con el focil este seguro ya se le seco con el tiempo - grita hacia las bambalinas la unica chica del grupo de anunciantes

-no hablaba de eso-se ve a Madara con la cabeza agachada y una aura de muerte

-bueno ahora si por favor el ultimo anuncio-el pelirrojo ya se impaciento (si preguntan por Hidan y Kakuzu ya se avían ido a reconciliar)

-ok,ok- madara pone su mirada derrite fans-que pareja tendrá el primer lemon-la autora lo empuja

-a si sobre eso las parejas son:

**Ita,kisa saso,dei kaku,hidan yahi,naga( esta ultima es pein con perforaciones y todo y nagato de como 13 años cof asalta cunas cof)**

-y por que no mada,zetsu- madara al borde de un ataque nervioso

-porque el suyo será despues y de todo un capitulo-se justifica la autora

-ahora sin mas anuncios nos retiramos- y todos salen tras el pelirrojo

* * *

PD: yo mega quiero a madara es como mi padre

quien averigüe quien es el akatsuki sexy se gana un premio


End file.
